


Wizard Besties in Another Place & Time

by Dirty_Teddy_Bwear



Series: HalBarry in HPU [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, huhawhn, it's leviosaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear/pseuds/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear
Summary: "Hal Jordan... it's Leviosaaawhh." ~Bweary.  GJ if you catch the reference.





	

“Barry! Barry! Check out what I learned today!” Hal sprints and leaps down the corridor at me with a ridiculous grin on his face.

 

I shoot him a disapproving look. “Don’t you have class right now?”

 

He completely ignores what I just asked. “Check this out!” With a mischievous smile, he points his wand at a cluster of gossiping girls several feet away from us and chants, “Wingardium Leviosuh! Wingardium Leviosiuhhh!”

 

The girls scream in fury and humiliation as their skirts begin to flutter up, revealing their thighs, before flopping back down mid-way. They hurl us a death glare that reads, “Sleep tight, fuckers. You’re finished,” then they run away as all the boys in the vicinity burst out in tears of laughter. This guy.

 

“Really, Hal? Really?” I question, trying to hide the bit of annoyance in my voice.

 

“Damn, I still haven’t mastered it yet.” He turns to me, wand pointing to the stack of books in my hand, and goes again, “Wingardium Leviosaw!” The books fly out of my hands, scatter in mid-air, and clatters back to the ground everywhere. Right, now I’m sort of pissed.

 

“Dude, you’re not even saying it right! It’s Leviosa. Not Leviosaw, or Leviosuh, or even Leviosaaaa,” I mock.

 

“Yeah, genius? Well, why don’t you show me how it’s done then,” he said with a scorn.

 

“Fine.” I take out my wand, clear my throat, and making sure to enunciate my words clearly, point it right at his legs and say, “Wingardium Leviosa.” 

 

He yelps as he’s dragged up into the air by his feet, hanging up side down, and it becomes his turn to receive the attention of the surrounding boys’ laughter. I try to stifle my own, but I couldn’t help snickering at him. “Barry! Oh, what the bloody hell; it’s not letting me down! Barry!”

Hal cries frantically. I oscillate my wand side-to-side slightly, and sure enough, he sways left and right. “Barry! I’m—This is not funny! Put me down!” 

 

I finally decide to lower him to right above the ground and lift the spell. He falls onto the floor with a thump, his face absolutely livid with indignation and resentment. He picks up his wand, points it in my face, and I immediately raise mine defensively, but also quite nervous. See, Hal’s unpredictable when he’s mad or triggered. “You foul, loathsome, evil little—!” He glares at me with the fury of a thousand suns then storms off to the never-ending laughter of our schoolmates. 

 

Should I run after him? I ponder for a bit. Yeah, I probably should: maybe I took it too far. So I run after Hal, trying to figure out where he’d go. Our dormitory is the next hall down, so he probably went back to our double room. I go to check, and I indeed find him there, laying on his bed face-down, with his face in his pillow. I encroach carefully, sitting down on the edge, and try to reason with him. “Aw, c’mon Hal! You can’t seriously be mad at me. It was just fun, something best friends do.” He just lies there, motionless and unresponsive, but I can tell he’s listening. Ok, now I’m really starting to feel bad. 

 

I gently pat the back of his head, and I can feel him tense up. Does he want an apology? I start rubbing the thick brown tufts—wait, why am I doing that? I have no clue; it just feels natural. I don’t even know what I’m doing at this point, exactly. With a baby-gentle voice, I say, “Haaal. C'monnn, talk to me. I’m sorry, and I’ll let you anything you want to me as revenge.”

 

“Anything?” comes a muffled sound from the head in the pillow.

 

“Yeah, I swear.” I’m already starting to dread what I just offered to the little devil.

 

He snaps up with a heinous smile that sends goosebumps down my back. This bitch…I thought he was actually upset. Damn, I got straight finessed. 

 

“Come closer then, Bear. My payback starts now.” He crooks his finger at me, his tongue darting across his upper lip.

 

I roll my eyes just before I’m brutally attacked, my mouth ravaged by his. Ok, so maybe it’s not as dreadful as I had thought. 


End file.
